


Five Times Sam Told Someone At Stanford At Least Part Of The Truth

by clex_monkie89



Series: Five Things (2006) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Sam Told Someone At Stanford At Least Part Of The Truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam Told Someone At Stanford At Least Part Of The Truth

_Five times Sam told someone at Stanford at least part of the truth._

1.

Sam has somewhere around fifty or so pieces of buckshot in his right flank, mostly under his arm.

When Jess found out about it (fucking metal detectors) he told her he took a wrong step while hunting with his Dad and brother.

Okay yeah, it was a Nagual but still, hunting.

Come to think of it why the fuck did they have buckshot rounds with them anyway?

2.

Sam did this thing his first night in the dorms; Two Truths and a Lie. You tell three facts like they're the truth and try and fool people into guessing the lie as a truth.

He told the truth about only having one kidney (and you're stoned if you think he'd say anything about the Wendigo that ate it) and about having been to forty-nine states (he doesn't have to mention that he actually _lived_ in all of them at one point or another).

The lie was actually a truth too, he _has_ broken three bones. He's broken more than that even, but technicalities were always something Sam liked.

3.

He really _did_ mean it when he told Jess he loved her.

Every single time.

4.

Sam most definetly told the truth when he introduced himself to people as "Sam Winchester."

Shut up, it does _too_ count.

5.

Sam really _is_ a military brat.

John was a Marine, Sam ~~was~~ is his son. Therefore, Sam is a military brat.

Okay, so yeah, that's not why he moved around so much or why he runs ten miles a day but, really. That wasn't the question they asked now, was it?


End file.
